A la lumière noire
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS, inspiré de l'épisode 3x16. C'est Halloween et tout le monde a bien envie de fêter ça ! Pas d'attaques, pas de problèmes, juste des adolescents dans un local. /!\ SLASH. Lemon. Sterek, Scisaac. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis bien sûr pas la propriétaire de Teen Wolf et de ce qui gravite autour.

**Paring** : Sterek / Scisaac

**Note** : Première publication sur ce fandom ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire :) L'idée m'est venue** après l'épisode de la soirée d'Halloween, chez Derek**. J'ai pensé à comme ça aurait pu se passer s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire d'Onis...**  
><strong>

**Avertissement** : Fiction classé M, réalité **MA**. (lemon explicite)

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>. A la lumière noire .<strong>

L'appartement de Derek ressemblait à un nid de confettis-luisants-vivants. C'était comme ça que Stiles le ressentait. Il ressentait tout aussi bien cette chaleur moite de la foule, les vibrations que dégageait la musique sortant des baffles, et cette sensation d'être grisé par les substances toxiques contenues dans l'alcool. Il aurait pu être embarrassé par sa façon médiocre de danser, mais il avait dépassé ce stade depuis un moment déjà. Par ailleurs, ça ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde cette jolie rousse qui dansait contre lui. Ni ce grand brun qui lui faisait de l'œil à quelques mètres. Il lui sourit. Il serait peut-être allé le voir si Ethan n'était pas passé devant lui à cet instant précis.

-Eh, eh ! Le retint-il en l'agrippant au bras. Tu vas où ?

-Chercher des glaçons ! Cria-t-il en se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il l'entende.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il le retint encore quand il le sentit partir.

-Hors de question ! Fit-il par dessus le bruit. Et laisser Danny au milieu de tous ces beaux mecs ?

Ethan se retourna dans la direction dont il venait. Danny se faisait peintre le torse à la peinture phosphorescente par une fille qui devait probablement avoir fait ça toute la soirée. Stiles savait que Ethan avait quelques difficultés à se faire pardonner après ses absences répétées. Tuer des gens, combattre des loups garous, des druides... ça lui avait pris un peu de son temps libre. Il tapa amicalement l'épaule du corps d'athlète.

-Retournes-y, j'y vais ! Sourit-il.

Tant pis pour la jolie rousse et le grand brun. Ethan le remercia d'un sourire et Stiles alla comme il put vers la porte en se frayant un chemin entre les corps en fête. Pas certain qu'il se fut proposé s'il avait eu toute sa sobriété, mais ce jumeau-là méritait bien une seconde chance. Il arriva jusqu'à l'entrée et voulut tirer pour faire coulisser ce pan de métal qui servait de porte à Derek. Il essaya, essaya... Mince, trois verres de moins auraient été préférables. Au cinquième essai la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, il souffla.

-Wou, merci mec.

Il leva les yeux. _Oh_. Derek avait le regard de quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il voyait. Derrière Stiles, des dizaines et des dizaines d'étrangers peinturlurés qui envahissaient son appartement sur des relents de musique et d'alcool. _Ooh..._ Stiles eut un genre de sourire. C'qu'il était séduisant, pris de court comme ça.

-Qu–

-C'est Halloween mon pote ! Fit-il en levant les bras.

Derek baissa les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. En fait, Stiles l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant. Parfois terrifiant, mais jamais pas-séduisant. Il regarda ses yeux, verts... Ils semblaient gris. On pouvait y lire la confusion. Le regard de l'adolescent glissa sur les lèvres entrouvertes du loup-garou.

-Stiles, fit-il fermement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bord–

Pas aisé de savoir ce qui choqua le plus Derek à cet instant. Que Stiles lui ait délibérément coupé la parole, ou bien qu'il l'ait embrassé. Qu'il eut été_ en train_ de l'embrasser, à vrai dire. Stiles avait fermé les yeux, sur la pointe des pieds, les mains sur ses hanches. Il n'eut pas besoin d'une super-ouïe pour entendre le cœur de Derek s'accélérer. Il sourit, et se lécha les lèvres en se détachant de lui. Son regard aurait pu faire fondre n'importe qu'elle lycéenne. Derek n'était pas une lycéenne, mais ça lui fit un effet certain.

-J'allais chercher des glaçons, fit Stiles en haussant la voix par dessus la musique.

Il prit la main de Derek qui se laissa guider, pas sûr encore de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Tout le monde se ficha que la porte reste ouverte. Ethan embrassait Danny dans un coin, Aiden flirtait avec Lydia, Allison se faisait peindre le visage. Scott revenait de ce qui servait de bar pour la soirée. C'était amusant, d'une certaine manière, de se souvenir qu'il s'était un jour presque vidé de son sang sur ce parquet. Mh, pas très marrant en fait. Quand même, ça le faisait sourire. Il levait son verre pour ne rien renverser pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Une fille avec une perruque verte fluo l'arrêta pour l'embrasser sur la joue. C'était la fête sans courant la plus réussi qu'il aurait pu imaginer. On lui rentra dedans.

-Wo ! Fit-il en stabilisant son verre.

-Eh, c'est Scott !

C'était Isaac. Scott leva son verre comme pour acquiescer, sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais ! C'est Isaac ?

-Ouais !

Ils sourirent comme deux idiots. Scott but une ou deux grandes gorgées. La musique tapait toujours à leur oreilles et les danseurs les poussaient parfois l'un contre l'autre. Isaac s'approcha de lui pour hausser la voix par dessus le bruit.

-J'allais prendre l'air ! Fit-il.

Scott fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux et s'approcha plus encore.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux prendre l'air ? Demanda Isaac plus fort.

-Ouais ok !

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la porte de derrière, celle qui menait sur ce qui ressemblait à un genre de terrasse. L'absence de bruit fut assourdissante, un moment. Isaac marchait devant, il s'assit par terre contre un mur. Scott se laissa tomber près de lui et son ami lui proposa de boire à sa bouteille de vodka.

-D'où tu la sors ? S'étonna Scott.

-Je l'avais quand je t'ai rencontré là dedans, se moqua-t-il en désignant l'intérieur.

_Ah_. Scott se trouva un peu stupide sur le coup mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il accepta la bouteille. Il but et la reposa. Il y eut un instant de silence. Ça n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée de quitter la fête. Le silence et la fraîcheur de la nuit ça ne faisait rien d'autre que faire réfléchir. Il y avait toujours ces quelques personnes, dans les soirées, qui finissaient sur le perron, dans le jardin ou dans la rue, à parler de choses et d'autres, plus ou moins émotionnellement dramatiques. Scott espéra que ce n'était pas ça qui les attendait, parce qu'il y avait bien trop matière à ça. Et en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il ferma les yeux.

Derek aussi avait fermé les yeux. Dans le local qu'ils avaient utilisé pour stocker la glace. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour Stiles l'embrasserait comme ça. Avec autant _d'envie_. Il dut se faire violence pour l'arrêter quand il lui déboutonna son jean.

-Attends ! Attends...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, les mains encore sur la braguette de Derek. Il ne s'était jamais connu si entreprenant, c'était vraiment dommage de le stopper maintenant. Le loup-garou prit ses mains pour les remettre sur ses hanches. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, comme... comme s'il était désolé.

-Tu ne veux pas ? S'inquiéta le lycéen.

-Si mais–

-Pas avec moi ?

Derek lui couvrit la bouche d'une main. Il était toujours difficile avec lui d'en placer une, il n'aurait même pas dû être étonné que ce soit pareil dans ces conditions. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es ivre Stiles, dit-il.

Il vit les traits de son visage se décrisper et le laissa libre de répondre s'il le voulait. Derek baissa les yeux. Il était hors de question de profiter de lui, tant pis si l'occasion ne se représentait jamais. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, mais rien ne semblait lui venir. Il souffla, et lui referma le jean. Puis il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Derek en aurait rougi.

-Okay, comme tu veux, lui dit Stiles en reculant.

Il lui sourit et Derek fronça les sourcils, un peu. Stiles lui mit un pack de glaçon dans les bras et en prit un lui-même. Il ne laissa pas à Derek le temps d'être suspicieux et le fit le suivre jusqu'à retourner en plein dans la fête. Ils donnèrent leurs glaçons au barman et Stiles se retourna tout sourire vers Derek. Il avait un verre à la main et le loup-garou se demanda un instant quand et où il l'avait pris. La réponse était ici et maintenant, mais qu'importait. Il vida son verre et prit les mains de Derek en l'attirant dans une direction apparemment très particulière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

-Ce gentleman aurait bien besoin d'un peu de peinture !

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Stiles venait de l'amener à une fille qui avait l'air d'avoir tenu des pinceaux toute la soirée. Regardant autour de lui, il constata que tout le monde ou presque luisait dans le noir. Elle demanda _corps ou visage ?_, il répondit _corps_. Derek sentit son pouls s'accélérer, encore, quand Stiles lui retira sa veste, puis son tee-shirt, avec ce sourire, ce sourire...

-Un problème ? Fit-il.

Il s'amusait de lui, Derek aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, c'était Stiles. C'était Stiles _ivre_. Il sourit. Il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de lui. Stiles le regarda comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée géniale. Il se retourna vers la fille et lui dit quelques mots que Derek n'entendit pas à travers la musique. Quand il se retourna, c'était lui qui tenait les pinceaux.

-Une préférence de couleur ? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Il n'en avait pas. Alors Stiles s'appliqua à le peindre, et Derek le regarda faire. La tension et le bruit était aussi forts qu'à l'extérieur l'air était frais et le temps aux confidences. Ça avait été inévitables, ils étaient devenus ces gens dans les soirées qui parlaient seuls à l'écart. Scott ne savait même pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Peut-être bien qu'il avait demandé à Isaac s'il voulait sortir avec Allison. Il avait dit non. Scott n'était pas sûr de le croire. Il avait parlé d'elle... Et puis cette nouvelle, _Kira._ Scott ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il la trouvait jolie. Les yeux perdus dans la nuit noire devant eux, il se demandait si elle pourrait lui faire oublier toutes ces merdes qui leur arrivaient sans cesse. Il entendait la respiration d'Isaac près de lui, qui l'écoutait. Il soupira.

-Encore une qui va me trouver bizarre.

Parce que c'était inévitable. Il était un loup-garou, avec une bande de loup-garous, qui faisait des trucs de loup-garou. Silence. Juste entre eux. On pouvait entendre la musique étouffée par les murs. Sans super-ouïe, on n'entendait même aucune voix. Quelques lumières à travers la verrière. Isaac ne disait rien, Scott se retourna vers lui. Pendant un instant, il fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir si près. La tête contre le mur, il avait le regard tourné vers lui.

-Je te trouve pas bizarre, souffla-t-il.

Scott eut un sourire.

-C'est parce que t'es bizarre toi aussi.

Ça le fit rire, quelques secondes. Puis il baissa les yeux, et les releva. C'était impressionnant comme ses yeux pouvaient rester aussi bleus même sous si peu de lumière. A leurs pieds la bouteille de vodka avait pris une sacrée baffe. Il devait peut-être rester quelques gouttes dans le fond. Il vit Isaac s'approcher de lui, doucement. Il recula, très légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit-il doucement.

-J'essaye de t'embrasser, répondit-il plus doucement encore.

Il y eut un temps, comme un suspens, et Isaac posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Scott ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres. _Dieu..._ Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il attendait ça. Isaac s'approcha encore et son pied heurta la bouteille qui roula sur la pierre. Scott rouvrit les yeux, se recula une fois de plus.

-Isaac, fit-il.

Sa voix était différente. Comme s'il était sobre à nouveau. Ou qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. Son ami ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur respiration s'entremêlaient entre eux. Il lui fallut une éternité pour se concentrer.

-Les loup-garous... Commença-t-il. Ne peuvent pas... être ivre.

Quelques mètres plus loin la bouteille heurta le rebord de la terrasse. Isaac ne s'éloigna pas, ne s'approcha pas. Il garda ses yeux dans les siens, les lèvres entrouvertes si près des siennes. Il ne semblait pas savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'il s'en soit souvenu.

-Non, finit-il par souffler, comme une confession.

Il aurait pu se sentir mal, mais Scott sourit, amusé. Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, coula ses doigts jusque dans ses cheveux, reprit l'avantage. Isaac en fut si surpris qu'il eut une poussée d'adrénaline, une vague de chaleur qui remonta du fin fond de son estomac et qui fit briller ses yeux, au sens propre. Leurs sourires se firent prédateurs lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, pour respirer. Et puis Scott prit la main d'Isaac et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'intérieur, puis à travers la foule, puis vers la sortie. Tout le monde se ficha qu'ils s'en aillent. Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Lydia, Allison. Et tout particulièrement Stiles, occupé à peindre le ventre de Derek avec ses doigts. Seuls les amateurs avaient besoin de pinceaux, ça faisait bien cinq minutes entières qu'il avait décidé ça.

-Stiles...

La voix était amusée, le ton rauque. Il n'y avait plus de place pour peindre quoi que ce soit, et surtout dans ce coin là, sous son nombril. Stiles se releva, posa les mains sur les hanches nues et s'approcha de son visage.

-Je sais, dit-il. C'est trop bête.

Il l'embrassa. Il ne se lassait pas de le faire. Derek ne s'en lassait pas non plus. Il aurait préféré le voir sobre, mais, eh. Stiles restait Stiles. Danny passa derrière eux pour se prendre un verre.

-Eh ! Fit-il. Félicitations Stiles, je t'avais dit que t'y arriverais !

L'adolescent leva les bras en signe de victoire avant que son ami soit parti. Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent, son sang tangua dans ses vaines. Stiles sembla s'inquiéter quand il reposa ses yeux sur lui.

-Derek ? Ça va ?

Ça allait. Ça allait même très bien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit retenu tout ce temps alors que Stiles savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Il baissa les yeux vers les siens, sourit, et l'embrassa. Passionnément. Au point que Stiles ne sut pas ce qu'il lui avait valu ce regain d'énergie. Derek le prit par les hanches, le souleva de terre. Les jambes du lycéens se refermèrent autour de sa taille alors que Stiles se prenait à rire pendant que son gobelet tombait à terre. Derek fendit la foule jusqu'à l'escalier de métal en colimaçon. Stiles n'avait jamais vu sa chambre. Il y avait un matelas, grand, posé sur le sol.

-Tu t'es pas encore vraiment installé, je me trompe ? Se moqua doucement Stiles toujours accroché à son cou.

A peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit tomber sur le matelas en question. Derek vint le surplomber. Son sourire se fit carnassier et il reprit ses lèvres. D'une façon... plus... Stiles souffla. _Engageante_. Il avait chaud, qu'on lui enlève sa chemise n'y changea rien. Derek balada sa langue dans son cou, sur sa gorge, sur ses mamelons. Stiles soupira. Ses mains envahirent les cheveux sombre du loup qui descendait sur son ventre. Derek déboutonna son jean, donna un coup de langue sur le boxer fin, sourit quand Stiles se laissa trahir en gémissant. Quelqu'un ne serait plus puceau le lendemain... Derek lui enleva son pantalon.

A quelques kilomètres de là, la moto de Scott dérapait dans l'allée devant chez lui. La porte d'entrée vola presque, ils se débarrassèrent au plus vite de leurs casques sur le comptoir. Isaac plaqua Scott contre le premier mur qui passa pour l'embrasser, presqu'avec hargne. Si Mélissa McCall n'avait pas été de nuit à l'hôpital, elle aurait senti la maison trembler. Scott débarrassa Isaac de sa veste, qui tomba à même le sol. Il se décolla du mur et reprit l'avantage. L'obstacle suivant fut la table de la salle. Isaac ne se rendit même pas compte que ses lombaires auraient pu rendre l'âme contre son bord. Avec un peu moins de retenue ils auraient pu passer la nuit sur cette table. Isaac fit tomber la veste de Scott et leva les bras pour l'aider à lui enlever son pull. Scott plongea ses lèvres dans son cou, Isaac soupira.

-Ta chambre, souffla-t-il. Ta chambre...

Scott le prit aux hanches pour le décoller de la table. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au prochain mur et Isaac fut trop grisé par la mise en contact soudaine de leurs érections pour penser à se reculer. Il arracha la chemise de Scott, les boutons sautèrent. Il descendit ses mains le long de ses bras chauds, les glissa sous son débardeur, au niveau de ses hanches. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallut pour le dire, il l'en débarrassa. Il mordit, lécha, suça le creux de son cou. Scott finit par le forcer à reculer vers les escaliers. Le tee-shirt d'Isaac n'arriva pas jusqu'à l'étage. Il se retrouva acculé contre la porte de la chambre de Scott quand elle se referma derrière eux. Ils cherchèrent maladroitement à allumer la lumière sans se défaire du contact de leurs lèvres, leurs dents, leurs langues l'une contre l'autre. L'échec fut total et il fit toujours noir quand Scott tomba sur son lit, entraînant son Bêta avec lui. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Ils furent soudainement baignés d'une douce lumière jaune. Isaac sourit au dessus de lui.

-Mieux...

Et il se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres. Ce fut presque d'elles-mêmes que ses hanches ondulèrent contre celles de son Alpha. Scott fut traversé d'un frisson de plaisir et inversa leur place en un instant à peine. Il glissa le long du corps abandonné sous lui et fit glisser le jean jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe du lit. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse presser son érection nue contre celle d'Isaac. Ils gémirent de concert.

-Putain, Scott...

Sa voix dérailla, Scott mordit son épaule. Il lécha sa morsure et appuya ses hanches contre les siennes, un peu plus fort. Isaac accrocha ses mains à son dos et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau tiède. Scott grogna. Il coula une main le long de la taille, de sa hanche... il agrippa sa cuisse. Isaac enroula sa jambe autour de sa taille alors qu'ils s'embrassaient plus profondément encore. Scott frôla de ses doigts la naissance des fesses de son amant, une nuance de question au fond des yeux. Isaac resserra sa jambe contre ses hanches et Scott inséra en lui un doigt mouillé.

-Hmpf...

Scott embrassa sa mâchoire, mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il voulait... Isaac gémit quand il passa deux doigts. Scott lui murmura à l'oreille. _Ça va ?_ Affirmatif, oh affirmatif... Il renversa Scott sous lui. Son sexe rougissait de désir, Isaac ferma les yeux en s'empalant doucement sur lui. Il entendit, il _sentit_ Scott se tortiller sous son poids.

-Oh mon dieu... Souffla l'Alpha.

Il agrippa les hanches claires. Isaac se releva et s'empala encore. Il avait les mains sur la taille de son amant et le dos cambré sous les sensations. Scott haleta.

-Isa-aac...

Son sexe enflé se sentait compressé entre les muscles forts et étroits de son amant... Il gémit et enfonça ses ongles dans les chaires rondes de ses fesses. Les sensations partaient de son bas ventre et irradiaient tout son corps. Tout en lui réclamait contact, contact, contact... Il les fit rouler entre les draps et se renfonça au plus profond de lui en le surplombant à son tour. Isaac étouffa un cri, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Scott. Scott qui referma une main ferme sur le sexe dressé de son amant alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il lécha, suça... ses doigts caressèrent et Isaac ne se retint plus de gémir. Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Scott roula sur le côté. Le souffla court, le corps embrumé, ils rirent sans raison aucune. Et puis l'atmosphère devint plus douce encore et Isaac revint vers le corps chaud de Scott. Il prit entre ses dents le lobe de son oreille, lécha sa mâchoire. Il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes et Scott sourit tout contre lui. Ils roulèrent et leurs mains retrouvèrent des chemins nouveaux.

Le portable de Stiles sonna, il était sept heures du matin. Il le chercha à tâtons, la tête en feu, pour éteindre l'alarme qui annonçait une journée de cours probablement longue et fastidieuse s'il devait y aller avec une pareille gueule de bois. Silence, le téléphone finit sur le parquet. Stiles souffla en roulant sur le dos. Il tourna la tête vers son côté. Derek le regardait, il se sentit rougir. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Il bredouilla un genre de _salut_.

-Salut, s'amusa son amant.

Dieu, amant. Stiles en eut des palpitations dans le creux du ventre. Il sourit. Derek s'approcha, surélevé sur un coude, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Pas de regrets ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il l'embrassa à son tour. Ça faisait un bien fou... Il sentit les mains de Derek caresser ses hanches avec une légèreté qui le fit frissonner. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses fesses et Stiles entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser y introduire une langue gourmande.

-Pas trop mal ? Demanda Derek tout contre ses lèvres.

Il caressait du bout des doigts la naissance de ses fesses, Stiles nia d'un léger signe de tête. Derek avait été un amant exemplaire. Il sentit sa main se faire plus aventureuse et releva doucement la jambe autour de ses hanches. Le loup-garou introduit en lui un doigt audacieux et Stiles approfondit leur baiser, les yeux fermés, un soupir dans la gorge.

-Tu vas être en retard... Souffla Derek en faisant suivre un deuxième doigt entre ses cuisses.

Stiles gémit. Derek n'en avait rien à faire de ses études. Il le laissa le rallonger sur le dos, leva les cuisses sous les caresses de ses mains. Derek durcissait contre ses fesses, Stiles n'en menait pas large non plus. Son amant lécha son cou, suça la peau claire. Il le pénétra et Stiles grogna, enfonça ses ongles dans la peau tiède du dos de son amant. Les mains de Derek semblaient partout sur son corps, partout contre sa peau. Il en oubliait jusqu'à sa terrible migraine. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, maladroites dans cette moiteur. Leurs souffles rythmaient la danse, tendre était la cadence. Les sensations venaient par vagues, des vagues de plus en plus grandes, venant de plus en plus loin. Derek accélérait et Stiles mordit les lèvres de son amant. De ses mains il caressait son dos, s'agrippait à sa peau. Il rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Oh putain.

Derek mordit dans le creux de son épaule et referma une main sur son sexe excité. Il passa son pouce sur le gland mouillé, une fois, deux fois... Stiles jouit entre ses doigts. Ses muscles se resserrèrent autour du sexe de Derek qui s'enfonça une dernière fois brutalement avant de venir à son tour. Adrénaline et souffle court, il se retira doucement, effleura de ses lèvres celles de Stiles et s'effondra sur le côté.

Derek laissait ses doigts caresser doucement les cheveux châtains, Stiles avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit. Il se releva assis, précipitamment, et allongea le bras jusqu'à son portable. Il jura à voix haute, il allait vraiment être en retard. Derek se moqua de lui, Stiles sauta dans son jean. Il s'habilla, en troisième vitesse, rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il revint à quatre pattes sur le matelas posé au sol et l'embrassa.

-Je suis parti, fit-il en se relevant.

Il se retourna avant la porte et lui fit un signe maladroit de la main. Il avait sur le visage un sourire dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Derek le regardait s'en aller, Stiles se sentait tout à fait stupide. Il faillit rentrer dans la porte, l'évita de justesse et sortit rapidement. Dans sa jeep l'attendait son sac, il serait rapidement au lycée.

Chez lui, Scott se réveillait doucement. Isaac caressait son torse nu, Scott sourit les yeux fermés. Il soupira d'aise. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand il se tourna sur le côté. La main d'Isaac migra sur sa hanche.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Scott s'avança et ils s'embrassèrent, doucement. La fameuse main coula dans le creux de son dos, Isaac le rapprocha de lui. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs yeux s'étaient fermés... Scott se recula.

-Nope, fit-il. Debout.

Il se retourna et s'assit sur le bord du lit. A peine il se secouait les cheveux qu'Isaac s'assit derrière lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa son front contre son épaule. Son corps sentait la paresse, Scott profita un instant de son poids contre lui. Il fallait bien se lever pourtant et Scott le laissa se rallonger pendant qu'il enfilait un boxer et un jean propre. Tee-shirt, pull, chaussettes, chaussures. Isaac trouva sans problème la force de se lever avant qu'il ne prenne la porte. Il le coinça contre le battant et l'embrassa, doucement.

-Je te rejoins, souffla-t-il en se reculant.

Scott voulu s'empêcher de sourire, mais il avait l'air d'un idiot. Il referma la porte de sa chambre en sortant. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte... Dieu, _Isaac !_ Il dévala les escaliers, sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa au passage sa veste sur la rampe de l'escalier. Sa veste sur la rampe de l'escalier. Sur la rampe. De l'escalier. Il se retourna vers la table de la cuisine, légèrement perturbé. Sa mère y buvait une tisane, le reste de leurs vêtements, pliés, empilés sur une chaise. Il déglutit. Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire de celles qui lisaient dans l'esprit de leur fils. Isaac déboula à son tour, et il n'eut pas besoin de sa super-perception de loup-garou pour sentir le malaise de Scott.

-Je... je pars devant, fit-il en montrant la sortit d'un geste de la main.

Mélissa lui sourit, Scott ne se retourna même pas. Il l'entendit prendre son casque, il savait qu'il allait l'attendre pour repartir en moto avec lui, comme il était venu. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais rien ne vint.

-Dis-moi juste, fit sa mère. Vous prenez vos précautions ?

-Mamaaan...

C'était la conversation la plus gênante de tous les temps. Rougissant, il lui rappela en bredouillant vaguement qu'ils étaient immunisés contre toutes formes de maladies possibles ou imaginables. Avec ce truc... de loup-garou... tout ça. Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bien ! Dit-elle, satisfaite.

Et elle monta se coucher. Scott ne savait pas s'il avait envie de disparaître ou de rire. Il alla prendre son casque dans l'entrée.

La jeep de Stiles arriva au moment où Scott et Isaac descendaient de la moto du premier. Il se gara quelques places plus loin et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Il fallait qu'il parle à Scott. Là maintenant tout de suite. Il était plus survolté qu'un gosse au matin de Noël. Il les vit se débarrasser de leur casque. Il vit Isaac embrasser Scott, et Scott le regarder s'éloigner. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il paria sur le regard bête. Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Okay, fit-il – et Scott sursauta. Quelque chose à me dire ?

Même là il ne se défaisait pas de son sourire. Il allait répondre, mais il plissa les yeux à son tour. Stiles aurait dû le voir venir.

-Et toi ? Répondit-il en inclinant doucement la tête.

Stiles était un nid à indices. Ces jeunes gens guérissaient, mais lui était couvert de marques. Ça, sa gueule de bois, son air idiot et l'odeur de Derek qui se dégageait de chaque parcelle de son corps. Scott passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ça mon pote, fit-il en se mettant à marcher vers les salles de classe. C'est une bonne journée qui commence.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Voilà...<br>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, votre avis m'intéresse :)

Chip.


End file.
